kurokonobasketfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kensuke Fukui
|kanji = 福井 健介 |sesso = Maschio |età = 18 |altezza = 176 cm (5' 9") |peso = 67 kg (148 lbs) |compleanno = 23 Maggio, Gemelli |gruppo sanguigno = B |squadra = Yōsen (in passato) |ruolo = Playmaker |occupazione = Vice capitano (in passato) |talento = Intelligenza Lay-up |prima apparizione nel manga = Capitolo 144 |prima apparizione nell'anime = Episodio 45 |doppiatore nell'anime = Kaito Ishikawa}} Kensuke Fukui (福井 健介 Fukui Kensuke) era il playmaker e il vice capitano dello Yōsen. Dopo la Winter Cup, si è ritirato insieme al resto dei giocatori del terzo anno. Aspetto Fukui è il membro più basso tra i titolari della squadra dello Yōsen, che invece è conosciuta proprio per i suoi alti e forti giocatori. Per questa ragione, Fukui spicca in mezzo ai suoi compagni. Ha il viso spigoloso, occhi piccoli e capelli lunghi e biondo cenere. In campo, Fukui gioca con la maglia dello Yōsen con il numero 5. Personalità Fukui è in generale un ragazzo piuttisto diretto. Dice tutto quello che gli passa per la testa, talvolta anche in maniera comica.Kuroko no Basket capitoll 144, pagina 11 Inoltre, quando presenta l'occasione, non si trattiene mai dal prendersi gioco dei suoi stessi compagni. Tuttavia, durante le partite, si dimostra come un giocatore calmo ed intelligente. Storia Winter Cup Fukui ed il suoi compagni vincono il secondo e terzo round della Winter Cup con punteggi incredibili, rispettivamente 81 – 0 e 72 – 0.Kuroko no Basket capitolo 149, pagina 3 Quarti di finale Dopo la vittoria dello Yōsen al terzo round, they are seen walking through the building towards the exit when they are encountered by Alexandra. When Alex gets friendly with, tries to kiss Himuro and takes him away, Fukui wonders who Alexandra was. Okamura suddenly bursts out in tears and complains how he doesn't get any chicks. Fukui sits by his side, but cruelly says that wether or not he's a baller, he's just not popular.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 11 Okamura is eventually set straight by Araki and the team moves to their hotel to watch Seirin's previous matches. Quarter-finals of the Winter Cup, Fukui accompanies his team onto the field. The tip-off is given, but Murasakibara taps it too early and it's ruled as a violation, Fukui scolds him. Yōsen manages to stop Seirin offense and Liu later taps an offensive rebound in, following a missed shot from Fukui.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 147, page 2 He is later amazed by Kuroko's Phantom Shot. In the next offense, Fukui opts to use Okamura's power difference against Kagami to make the basket. Not much after, Fukui's defense is rendered useless against Kuroko's Vanishing Drive.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 149, page 11 Yōsen ends the Second half with a 29 – 17 lead. Skill Essendo il playmaker titolare dello Yōsen, Fukui probabilmente possiede buone capacità nei passaggi e visione del campo. Durante la partita contro il Seirin, si è notato che lui conta interamente su Murasakibara per l'offensiva. Tuttavia, la sua bassezza è anche un suo punto debole, durante la partita viene sfruttata sia da Kiyoshi che successivamente da Kagami. Curiosità *Secondo la KUROFES: **La sua pietanza preferita è il curry ai frutti di mare. **Il suo hobby è lo snowboard. **La sua specialità è creare sculture con la neve. **La materia scolastica nella quale se la cava meglio è la letteratura classica. **È membro del comitato letterario scolastico. **Vive col padre, la madre e un fratello minore. **Gli piacciono le ragazze che non sono molto alte. **Passa il suo tempo libero a giocare a basket con il suo fratello minore. **Ha iniziato a giocare a basket per raccomandazione di un suo insegnante. **La mossa di basket nel quale è maggiormente abile è il tiro in sottomano (lay-up). **Il giocatore sul quale ha gli occhi puntati è Imayoshi. References Navigazione Categoria:Bozze Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Giocatori Categoria:Liceo Yōsen Categoria:Playmaker